Story Dialogue/Tutorial
This article details the story text of the tutorial. Opening T0-01.png T0-02.png T0-03.png T0-04.png T0-05.png T0-06.png T0-07.png T0-08.png The Pirate Queen, ruler of the Seven Seas, has vanished! No one knows what happened to her or her three powerful treasures. Countless pirates have set sail to find the mystical items stolen from the Gods. Even the leaders of the Three Nations seek this priceless booty! No one can resist this siren's call of glory, grog, and adventure-- Not even you! So raise anchor and set out to plunder your first ship. -Pirate Maidens- Episode 1 - Pirates have appeared! A01.PNG A02.PNG A03.PNG A04.PNG A05.PNG A06.PNG A07.PNG A08.PNG A09.PNG A10.PNG A11.PNG A12.PNG A13.PNG A14.PNG A15.PNG A16.PNG A17.PNG You and your Cabin-girl, Reesa, sneak aboard a lone ship at sea. Reesa: Our first pillage as Captain and Cabin-girl! Where's the treasure? I'm so excited I could squeal! ??? (Legionaire): Who's there?! Reesa: Eeeek?! I guess I should have squealed a bit softer! ??? (Divine Empress): Halt! Who's dirtying my freshly-swabbed deck? Reesa: Oh, Captain, look! It's-- Reesa: The Legionaire of Bellator! Reesa: The Divine Empress of Sanctus! Reesa: The Gearsmith of Maquina! Reesa: What are the leaders of all three nations doing on a ship together? Aren't they at war? Divine Empress: They've blown our secret meeting like an over-loaded cannon. How disappointing. Gearsmith: No need to raise a fuss. Dead pirates tell no tales. Lorelei, prepare the plank! Lorelei: There's no time! Twenty pirate ships are approaching starboard, and our sails are limper than a dead fish! Legionaire: These two must've been sent as a distraction! What in the devil kind of hat is the little one wearing, anyway? Gearsmith: Focus! Those ships are flying the colors of Tabia the Red! These two can't be hers-- Gearsmith: She likes her crew a bit bigger in the barrels. Legionaire: Throw them in the brig! I can't stand looking at that ridiculous hat, anyways. Episode 2 - Decoy T2-01.png T2-02.png T2-03.png T2-04.png T2-05.png Reesa: Captain, what are we going to do? I'm too cute to go in a brig! Eirny: What are all of you doing out of your cells?! Guards! I need back-up! Reesa: Hey, don't you want your leader to appreciate you more? How about you help my Captain defeat Tabia? Eirny: It has been awhile since I got a raise-- Reesa: Then what do you have to lose? Full power attack! Episode 3 - vs. Tabia the Red T3-01.png T3-02.png T3-03.png T3-04.png T3-05.png Reesa: Whew-- Everyone okay--? Caprina: It wasn't enough! Tabia has boarded our ship! We're doomed! Tabia the Red: Are you the lice-lovin' bilge rats who tried to stop me from kidnapping the three leaders? Tabia the Red: I'm the legendary Tabia the Red! You can try to beat me and stop this attack, but I don't envy your odds! Episode 4 - The Mastermind T4-01.png T4-02.png T4-03.png T4-04.png Tabia the Red: I surrender! Enough! Lorelei, wherever you are, you'll rot for this! Reesa: Lorelei? The bookworm with glasses? She was working with Tabia? Caprina: It was a trap! We have to get back and save the three leaders! Eirny: You two! Help us, or you'll be dancing with Davy Jones tonight! Reesa: Guess we can't turn down an offer like that! Episode 5 - vs. Astronomer Lorelei T5-01.png T5-02.png T5-03.png Lorelei: Listen up, ladies! I've rigged this ship with explosives. They're set to go off any minute. Lorelei: Geetting rid of the leaders is the first step in claiming the Pirate Queen's treasure for myself! Eirny: That does it! prepare to get butchered, you bow-legged swine! Lorelei: Bring it, sweet-cheeks. Episode 6 - The Course of Events T6-01.png T6-02.png T6-03.png T6-04.png T6-05.png T6-06.png T6-07.png T6-08.png T6-09.png T6-10.png T6-11.png Reesa: One final hit should take her down! Eirny: This is the end for you! Lorelei: I don't think so, sweetie! Lorelei dives overboard and swims away. Divine Empress: Curses! She escaped! Legionaire: We can't allow a pirate like her to acquire the treasures. But clearly, it takes a pirate to beat a pirate. Legionaire: You there, how about you join my nation of Bellator? We welcome those who are strong! Gearsmith: My nation of Maquina is home to those who are quick and cunning. Join with us and share our glory! Divine Empress: The two of you are fools to put your trust in lawless pirates. Sanctus has no need for them. Caprina: You saved our hides back there. I don't care what the Divine Empress says, I'd welcome you in Sanctus. Reesa: Captain, you sure are popular! Let's milk this for all it's worth! Category:Transcript